The Healer and the Spy
by GunapitheSunrose
Summary: Octavia has been fated by the Gods for great things. From the moment she was born she was special the only daughter of the new ambassador to the Copper ilse. This is a story of the children and grandchildren of legends makeing their own way in the world
1. Chapter 1

Octavia has been fated by the Gods to do great things. From the moment she was born she was special. The only daughter of the new ambassador to the Copper isle, she will have a hard time adjusting to her new home. But she will meet people along the way that will help her. A crow/man, a queen, a prince and more than a few gods…

Octavia couldn't believe it. She lay curled up under her bed wondering how her parents could do this to her. They said that they would not change their minds but she could be stubborn too. For a ten year old she had a lot of gumption.

"Darling you have to come out some time. What are you going to do, live under there?" Her mother, ClioWernlake, cooed.

"Certainly not! My only child is not going to live under her bed." Vladimir Wernlake replied to his wife. Octavia brushed her loose brown curls from her eyes and then popped her head out from under the bed.

"I'm not going." She retorted. Her blazing blue eyes shone with tears. To leave all of her friend behind, to go to a foreign country with strange customs, and never be able to say what she really felt incase she should angry the wrong person. It was too much to ask, far too much!

"Darling it's only for a little while. And the king expressly asked your father to go as the realms representative. That's a great honour." Clio tried to reason with her daughter. Octavia knew that if it came down to it her mother would pull her out kicking and screaming. She was also aware of the great honour that King Jonathan had bestowed on her father. To be ambassador for the Copper isle was a privilege for a fairly new noble family. Octavia slide out from under her bed and neatened herself up.

"That's better. We can actually see you now." Vladimir beamed at his daughter. Octavia tried to smile and failed. Tears trickled down her milky white face.

"This is a good opportunity Octavia. No need for tears." Her mother whispered as she embraced her daughter. "You need a bath after that adventure, you smell musty!" Octavia laughed at that.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She liked exotic places and spices. Besides she wanted desperately to learn more about the raka and their magic. The idea of hiding ones magic had always fascinated her. Octavia had always been open about her Gift. The ability to heal to the level that she had was unique. Her mother was a healer too; though no where near as powerful as Octavia. She had the ability to breathe existence into the dying embers of a person's life. That kind of power also brings with it responsibilities and danger, something Octavia would soon discover.

A few weeks later…

Octavia stood on the deck of and let the gentle sea breeze caress her face. She appreciated the break to the stifling heat that came off of the jungles that surrounded them. Their convoy of ships was nestled in one of the many coves along the sides of the Long Strait. In her hands Octavia cradled a statue of the Mother Goddess.

"Great Mother Goddess, please don't fail me now." She whispered earnestly.

Ulasim Crow walked around the Dockmarkets with Chenaol taking in the sights. He never tired of the place with its many different stalls and sellers. He readjusted the basket he was carrying, breathed in the spice filled air and sighed.

A bright flash of light drew his gaze down to the harbor dock where several large Tortallian vessels were being unloaded.

"The new Tortallian ambassador." Chenaol remarked, seeing what had distracted her helper. Ulasim sharpened his Sight, inherited from his mother, only to be blinded momentarily by a blaze of light. He swore and rubbed his eyes, changing his Sight to protect himself from making the same mistake and being permanently blinded by the magical glare. Looking again at the source of the power he found a young luarin girl around his age with magic radiating from her skin

"Come along boy", Chenaol cried as she headed for the waiting cart, "You'll meet them soon enough. Her majesty is hosting a ball for them in two days time." Ulasim turned and followed the older raka lost deep in thought about the girl and her magic. What was she Gift shaped for? Was she a Seer, or maybe a Healer? More importantly, was she dangerous?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new house was one of the wealthiest parts of Rajmuat. It had white stucco walls and ornate peaked roofs over the different sections. For the first two days the place was a beehive of activity. Luggage and furniture was unloaded, the storerooms and kitchens were stocked and Clio along with Abra, the family housekeeper, was busy finding new servants. The Bazhir warriors that the King had sent to guard the Tortallian ambassador insisted on going over every nook and cranny to check for anything untoward. Octavia retreated inward, staying in her luarin decorated room as much as possible.

The only time that she ventured outside of the walls that surrounded their new house was when her mother took her to visit a local market to stock up the infirmary. That might have been enjoyable if not for that sick people they encountered. Every time Octavia heard someone cough or sneeze she itched to help them. Back on the family estates she tolerated no illness whatsoever. And yet here, in a strange country, she feared what would happen if she were to try to heal people. By the time they reached home Octavia was positively fuming. Lucky one of the Bazhir guards had managed to drop a rather heavy trunk onto his foot… Well, lucky for Octavia anyway.

As she sent her magic through the man's foot to repair the broken and bruised bones she contemplated her position. She was ten years old, had no friends within a hundred miles, and would be forced to keep her hand locked behind her back for the foreseeable future so that she didn't do anything that might give away the great depth of her power.

"Great, I'll die of boredom…or go insane." She grumbled.

"What was that my lady?" The guard looked at Octavia nervously. She forced herself to smile as she withdrew her magic from the newly healed foot.

"I said try not to drop anymore boxes on you feet. They start to look like pancakes." She lied.

At the palace…

"Blazing with magic, eh?" Alianne Crow, the Copper isle's spymaster, smiled at her oldest child. Ulasim new that smile; His mother used it all the time on her pack of spies.

"What do you know?" He asked, hands planted on his hips.

"Nothing much", She sighed pulling out a sheet of paper from a draw, "just that 'since the ambassador's only child was born there has been no sickness, disease or death, apart from the natural kind, in the family's house hold'." Ulasim stared at his mother blankly earning himself another sigh for Aly. "That means, my boy that she is a healer. And of extraordinary talent it sounds like."

"Mama I think that your spies have been sniffing too much opium." Ulasim replied bluntly. Aly shook her head and pointed to the door.

"I have work to do oh disbelieving son of mine. And aren't you supposed to be at riding practice right about now?" Aly caught Ulasim up in a bear hug.

"Ok, ok, I'm going. No need to maul me!" He yelled as he twisted out of his mother's grip and trotting out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hold still!" the frustrated seamstress exclaimed as Octavia twirled this way and that, admiring her reflection in the mirror. Abra came to stand in front of the mirror; blocking Octavia's view and making the girl stand still.

"Is it finished yet?" Octavia asked hopefully. The seamstress secured one last pin and stood back. Clio Wernlake came over to look at the dress. Made from sky blue silk it was a mixture of Tortallian and Raka styles with a high open collar, full sleeves and lilac sash to secure it at the waste.

"Beautiful. You do excellent work." Clio complimented the woman.

"Yes, and I'm sure it will come with an astounding price tag too." Octavia's Father commented as he came into the room. Clio smile at her husband as the seamstress stared open mouthed at Vladimir.

"My dear husband, for a diplomat, you sometimes lack in diplomacy." She kissed Vladimir on the cheek as Abra soothed the ruffled seamstress. "I sincerely hope that you don't make remarks like that to the Queen or this will be a very short ambassadorship indeed."

"I wish you would." Octavia mumbled. Vladimir came and kissed his daughter on the nose.

"Ah, but then you would get a brilliant new wardrobe and at the same time drain your poor father's back account." He laughed. Octavia smiled.

"I knew there was a reason that I went along with this." She replied teasingly.

**Later that night…**

The Pavilion of Delightful Pleasures was richly decorated for the arrival of the new ambassador and his family. Dove sat on a raised platform with Lady Clio Wernlake and her court ladies surrounding her. Her husband, the duke was seated with the new Tortallian ambassador, no doubt deep in discussion about the recent price hikes in silk from Carthak.

"It was lovely of your Majesty to throw such a grand celebration for our arrival." Clio said to Dove. The Queen shook her head.

"It was nothing for one of our closest neighbours." She assured Clio. Across the Pavilion Elsren, Dove's oldest son and prince of the isle, was berating Octavia with questions. With the inquisitive mind of a five year old Elsren wanted to know everything about Tortall.

"Is there really a giant dragon at the Palace?" He asked. Octavia sighed inwardly. How should she know? She had only ever been to Corus once and she had never met Skysong, the Wild mage's immortal charge.

"It is still a baby, your Highness," She replied, " no taller than you." The seven year old crowned princess, Ochobo, poked her brother in the side.

"Leave her alone Elsren. You'll make her ears bleed with all of your questions." She muttered. Octavia smiled at them both and excused herself.

Wandering out into the cool night air Octavia sat for a while on the edge of a lily-filled pond. Ulasim watched her from the shadows of a willow tree. Her hair looked black in the moonlight and her skin a golden brown, coloured by her magic. _She could be Gunapi the Sunrose with her looks_, he though listlessly. A cold breeze sent a shiver down Octavia's spine. As she turned to leave she saw movement from behind the foliage of a nearby willow tree. "

"You can come out from there," she urged, thinking that it was just a palace servant taking a breath from service, "I don't bite." Ulasim stepped out from his hiding place into the soft light.

"I'm sorry…" He stammered. Octavia shook her head.

"There's nothing to apologize for. But I'm being rude!" Octavia extended her hand out to the young man. "My name is Octavia Wernlake. And your name is?" At this time Ulasim recovered from his stupor and kissed the offered hand, making Octavia blush.

"I'm Ulasim Crow, the lioness's grandson." He replied with a flourish.

"Would you care to escort me inside Ulasim Crow, grandson of the lioness?" Octavia inquired teasingly. Ulasim shared her smile

"But of course my lady." He wrapped her hand around his arm and the two walked back into the Pavilion of Delightful pleasures.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We jump to two years later. With Octavia and Ulasim inseparable friends the ambassador's daughter has become part of daily life at the palace. The Queen looks on her as a favoured relative. The prince and princess adored her. Prince Elsren would take every scrap and bruise to her to heal. But still she is a full blooded luarin and many of the raka look on her with suspicion and contempt. On the eve of her 12th birthday Ulasim comes up with a plan to make her a true raka. But what does it involve and will the consequences be worth it?

"Are you sure about this?" Octavia asked skeptically. Ulasim ran the knife through the flame one more time and then took her hand.

"The knife is clean, it's sharp and with that cream that you made it won't hurt. I'm sure." He replied frankly. They were seated on a bench in the tiled courtyard of her home. For her birthday present Ulasim had decided to give her the one thing she desired most. As he slid the knife across her numb palm she wondered whether it would be enough to make the other raka accept her. Ulasim cut his own palm. They pressed their hands together and as their blood blended together light began to shine from their intertwined hands. Magic, old and strong, began to bind them together. Octavia would have screamed from pain but her voice seemed to no longer work. Ulasim felt Octavia's magic seeping in with his and then there was something else… something strong, holding them together. Then they finally broke away from each other and slumped to the ground, exhausted. Octavia looked at her hand. The open wound which should have been there was replaced by a copper coloured scar. She gasped and held her hand up to the light; her skin was now a golden brown, like she was a part-raka. Ulasim looked at his hand, arm and legs; he couldn't believe it! He glowed softly in his Sight, the same golden brown colour of Octavia's magic. He then looked at Octavia and gasped.

"Octavia, your skin! It's…"

"Brown… Ulasim, I'm a raka." She said, astonished and confounded at the same time. Neither of them could believe what they had just seen. Octavia heard her mother calling her from inside and then panicked. "What are we going to do" She whispered.

Ulasim quickly devised a plan. Octavia and he would go out the next day and go to the cliffs early in the morning. By the time they got home they would both be sun burnt, and then it would be just a matter of blaming the sunburn for Octavia's new 'tan'.

The plan worked, albeit shakily. Clio was not impressed that her daughter had managed to go from milky white to golden brown skin in only half a day; and on her birthday of all days! She made Octavia lather on tubs of skin cream but to no avail, her skin was permanently changed.

Octavia loved it. She no longer stood out in a crowd. When she dressed in a sarong she looked like everyone else. Ulasim felt the adverse effects of taking on some of Octavia's gift. He felt like an over-cooked noodle for days afterwards. However, it filled him with joy to watch Octavia as she conversed easily with people who would have snubbed her had they known that, by birth, she was a full-blooded luarin. When they were together he felt complete; all they needed was each other. Ulasim knew that he had found his soul mate…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We jump another three years this time and meet up with the duo when they are both 15 years old. A sickness has been rampaging through the capital Rajmuat and the young prince has fallen violently ill. The healers have done all they can for him but the palace fears that he will not make it through the night. Octavia, it seems, is his only chance.

Ulasim paced anxiously from one side of Octavia's workroom to the other as the young girl prepared a mage kit for her work. They were to ride a kudarung to the palace. They couldn't risk going through the streets. There had been a few riots when the illness reached its peak and Honeypot was a seething pool of discontent. Octavia went over her list in her head and glanced around the room again to make sure that she had not left anything important.

"I'm ready Ulasim." She said at last. Ulasim took the bag from her hand and led her out into the front entrance of the house. There Wind Chaser, Ulasim's kudarung mare, was waiting patiently for her riders. Octavia kept her eyes closed for the entire trip, she hated heights. After a few minutes they landed with a thud inside the old Rittevon enclosure, now called the Twice Royal Palace. The pair wasted no time. As Servants rushed forward to escort them to the Royal family's private wings Aly, Ulasim's mother, filled Octavia in on details.

"The prince was fine a yesterday and then he just went down hill fast." Aly sighed. Elsren was like a son to her, she didn't know what she would do if they lost him. "Can you really help?" She glanced at Octavia sideways. Octavia smiled, she knew that the Copper isle's spymaster would know that that question was pointless. At ten years old she was able to cure the ill with just a touch. Now her power had expanded to what seemed live a limitless potential. Throughout the sickness she had managed to keep her house hold safe and well. Octavia had also been able to recharge many other healers so that more people could be healed. Though she sometimes felt the strain of her workings just a touch from Ulasim and she felt reborn. She didn't know why but Ulasim did. He would watch as the power that he carried for Octavia would be drawn back into her skin. However, he was worried. What if he didn't have enough people to help her?

"I will do my best Mistress Crow." Octavia replied diplomatically.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the group made their way to the prince's bedchamber. Octavia had to stifle a gasp when she saw Elsren. He was dead white with large purple rashes spread over the visible parts of his skin. She knew what that meant; it was a bad sign. She rushed over and placed a cool hand on the ten year olds sweat-soaked forehead. He was burning up and was uttering delirious nonsense. This was not the sickness that she had been fighting for the last few weeks. This was something else…

"I…I'll do anything. Give you anything," The Queen sobbed grabbing Octavia's hand, "just help my boy. Please." Octavia looked deep in to Dove's eyes and nodded. She would help the prince, but she knew that it was going to take a lot; maybe too much.

"In that case your majesty, I need you all to leave." She said with new found authority. The Queen hesitated until her husband pulled her away.

"Everything will be alright Dove." Winnamine told her step-daughter. As the room slowly emptied Ulasim came to stand beside Octavia.

"I'm staying." He muttered, expecting an argument. Octavia had none; she was already drawing on her power to help find the disease that was rampaging through Elsren's body.

Fist she set about healing the boy's blood, which had begun to die and take the prince with it. Then she started to kill the virus. It took all of her strength to try to burn it out of his body. Try as she might some still seemed to escape her grip and her Gift was failing quickly. She went deeper into her power and into the prince. At the core of his spirit she found the darkness she was battling had taken hold. Elsren's grasp on life was failing and with a final gasp he slipped into the abyss of death. Octavia, extended too far into the prince's body, fell with him.

When she woke she was in a dark graveyard with mismatched headstones, teeming with rats and …Hyenas? She rubbed her eyes and looked again. On a bench under a spindly tree sat the Graveyard Hag, the trickster goddess of the dead, playing what looked like a game of dice with Gunapi the Sunrose. The Graveyard Hag growled as she saw the role of the dice.

"Fine!" the goddess yelled indignantly. She extended a bony had and beckoned Octavia forward. To her companion she grunted, "I'll tell her. There's no need to hang around." Gunapi smiled evilly at her fellow goddess and, in the blink of an eye, disappeared. "Can't stand that one sometimes." The Graveyard Hag commented absentmindedly.

"Because she wins your bets?" Octavia inquired tentatively as she sat down next to the unusual deity.

"Especially when she wins." Was the reply. Octavia inspected her hands. Gunapi the Sunrose had been her personal goddess for three years now.

"Yes such a shame, I don't know why you bother with her." The Graveyard Hag sighed thoughtfully. Octavia looked around her for the young prince.

"Where's the prince?" She asked. A hyena had come to sit but her and lean its lethal jaw on her knee. Octavia stroked its powerful muzzle cautiously. The goddess chuckled softly.

"Forever thinking about others I see. Well don't worry Gunapi made me send him back to the mortal realm. Your however are a different matter." The goddess reached forward and touched her forehead. Suddenly Octavia was flying through the air.

Upon tears began to form in Octavia's eyes but she refused to let them escape. She didn't want to die…

Back in the Mortal Realm…

Ulasim was frantic. Elsren had taken Octavia to the Peaceful Realms with him. Why hadn't she gotten out in time? Ulasim cradled her body in his arms and sobbed. Then all of a sudden the prince began to breathe again, slowly and steadily. But Octavia, she hadn't come back! Ulasim prayed to their shared goddess Gunapi the Sunrose.

"Please bring my moon back to me goddess! I'll do anything." He cried. Then a voice boomed all around him.

"Kiss her!" it demanded. The voice, a mixture of clashing metal and grinding rock, sent a shiver down Ulasim's spine but he did as it commanded. Closing his eyes, he let his lips brushed hers and sudden white hot pain shot through his body. Ulasim opened his eyes on a strange sort of graveyard. Octavia sat on a bench staring off into the distance. Ulasim ran up to her and embraced her tightly.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispered earnestly. She continued to stare off into space without even noticing his presence. She mumbled incoherently. Then for no reason she began to cry, scream in agony. Ulasim looked into her eyes and cried out in horror. They were jet black; the whites of her eyes had disappeared.

"She's fine boy." The graveyard hag crowed from her perch atop a nearby tombstone. "She's being shown something important. Look, she's waking up now."

Octavia was in a grand ballroom. There were people all around her laughing, talking and flirting with each other. One young man with raven-black hair was offering her a glass of wine. She smiled at the handsome stranger and accepted the cup.

"It's very strange for the Peaceful Realm." She commented absentmindedly to the strange. He just continued to smile as if she had said nothing at all. Then a richly dressed young woman came running at her, screaming like a banshee. She held in her hand a knife which she plunged deep into Octavia's side. With a cry of pain Octavia fell to the floor. When she woke she was cradled in Ulasim's arms and back in the prince's bedroom. The Queen was barking orders for more healers and an adjacent bedroom to be set up for Octavia.

"My sky, you caught me." She whispered to Ulasim as he placed her gently on the bed. He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"My moon, I thought that I had lost you forever." He replied. She smiled sweetly and his heart did summersaults.

"You could never lose me," She told him, "now wrap you arms around me and cradle me in them, dear sky." And with Ulasim protecting her from harm she drifted off into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note: I appreciate reviews… reviews are good… PLEASE POST MORE REVIEWS!**

Seven years since she arrived in the Copper isles Octavia is well and truly at home in her adopted country. She spends most of her time at the palace with Ulasim. After she returned Elsren from the Peaceful Realm the Queen gave her the title of Baroness of Tanair. Very few people know the real truth of what happened that night though there are a few rumours and tales that the people believe to be the truth.

Octavia spent several winters in her isolated mountain castle with Ulasim as her companion. The servants who had served the previous lord were hesitant at first to accept the young girl as their new mistress but Aly's spies explained things to them and once they saw the love and tenderness that Octavia showed to even the lowest of creatures they received her wholeheartedly. Ulasim taught her to speak crow and in turn Octavia showed him and the rest of the household basic non-magic healing. Lazy days and long nights spent talking helped Octavia avoid the dreams that had been haunting her ever since her brush with the Graveyard Hag. The dream was never the same twice. Sometimes she was wearing a different coloured dress or the woman that came at her changed to a man. The strange that offered her a drink also changed. It was the times that the strange became Ulasim that hurt her the most. Wouldn't Ulasim try and protect her?

Ulasim knew that Octavia was having nightmares but he had failed to get her to confide in him about their contents. So their joint lives went on peacefully for three years until, that is, a messenger arrived at the Wernlake house late one summer night.

There was still a nip to the air, a remanence of spring, so the family was seated together inside the informal sitting room. Octavia's personal maid, Victorcine, was reading softly form a book of raka poetry when the Tortallan royal messenger was ushered into the room. He marched across the room and bowed to Vladimir before handing him a letter sealed with the royal emblem, a sword thrust through a crown. Octaiva's heart skipped a beat. As Vladimir opened the letter and read it out loud she realised that her worst nightmare had come true. The family had been recalled back to Tortall.

**BTW: I have yr 12 exams coming up so don't expect a lot of updates for the next few weeks (wish me luck cause I'm so going to need it!).**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not my world but sure wish it was!

"I can't believe this!" She sobbed hysterically. This can't be happening. Not again. Octavia was 17 years old; she was of age and of her own means. She did not have to follow her parent around until she was married off to some noble who would provide for her. "Why do you insist on tearing me away from everyone I know and love?" Vladimir shook his head at his emotional young daughter.

"You should be presented at court just like any other young Tortallan woman." Clio told Octavia sternly. "And perhaps you might make a good match. It would please us to see you taken care of." Octavia rose to her full height and glared at her parents.

"I am the Baroness of Tanair, personal healer of his royal highness Prince Elsren and advisor to Queen Dove of the Copper Isle. I will marry for love or not at all." She turned to leave and then stopped. "I will go with you, if only to prove to you that I don't need any luarin to take care of me." She fled the room, feeling fresh tears well in her eyes.

"How did she grow up so fast? When, dear Mother Goddess, did she become so obstinate?" Vladimir sighed, slumping into a nearby chair. His wife patted him on the arm.

"She was always going to be a handful. Do you remember when she found out that we were moving here?" Clio chuckled. Vladimir nodded.

"She went ballistic and refused to come. And now she doesn't want to leave. She's so unconventional."

"Then she'll fit right in with the royal court, don't you agree?" Clio smiled wickedly. Her daughter would make a fine wife for any of the young nobles back home. Perhaps even the prince.

Later that summer…

Octavia spent her remaining months in Tanair with Ulasim and her adopted family. Victorcine insisted on accompanying her to Tortall. Ulasim didn't not hare his thoughts about Octavia's trip but he resolved to spend every possible moment with her. Octavia thought it strange that just when they were about to be parted the couple became intimate. Ulasim, unwilling to ruin what he saw as Octavia's good reputation, kept their interactions to preening and kissing only. He wanted to wait until they were married and they could have each other whole heartedly. He felt that he still needed to prove that he was worthy of her. But he never bothered to explain this to Octavia. For Octavia the idea that he was trying to protect her was aggravating. Ulasim seemed more distant now that when they were just friends. They fought constantly over the subject. Octavia didn't see that her reputation had anything to do with it. She knew that Ulasim had tumbled several girls in Rajmuat. Why couldn't she also take a lover?

It was a point that drove her to tears again and again. And as the servants loaded the Tortallan ship with Octavia's belongings she still felt angry and hurt. When Ulasim went to kiss her o the cheek she jerked away.

"Please don't be like that." He whispered softly. He tried to kiss her again but she refused to let him.

"I hope you're happy," She growled, "Now that my reputation is safe." She spat the hated word at him, venom dripping in her voice. Ulasim's heart was breaking but Octavia was too upset to see it. She walked onto the waiting vessel and out of Ulasim's life.

"And not a moment too soon." She told herself.

Back in Rajmuat, in the office of Aly Crow…

Ulasim paced the room restlessly. Aly raised her eyebrow at her son's rather distracting behaviour but he seemed not to notice. Finally she gave up trying to work.

"If you don't stop pacing like that and tell me what is wrong I may have to nail your feel to the floor." She said cheerfully. Ulasim looked at his mother and a tear dripped down his cheek. Aly sighed and gave Ulasim a hug.

"She'll be fine boy," She whispered, "I've some of my best people watching her." Ulasim swiped angrily at his eyes.

"It's not that. I… I just can't bear to think that she hates me." He croaked.

It took almost three weeks to reach Tortall. Octavia insisted on wearing a bright red sarong the day that they sailed into Port Caynn late one afternoon. Her mother sighed and shook her head.

"At least we can't lose you in the crowd." Clio joked. Octavia laughed for the fist time in a long time. Vitorcine and Octavia's new body guard Yoyox stuck to her like glue as the family made its way to a nearby inn for the night.

"I don't like this," Yoyox grumbled, "too many luarin staring at us." Vitorcine and Octavia rolled their eyes at each other.

"Maybe if my lady had worn something a bit plainer then they would not be staring so." Vitorcine remarked. Yoyox snorted loudly.

"I won't change what I wear to stop some luarin from being distracted." She retorted glaring at her protector.

"As you wish, my lady." Vitorcine and Yoyox chorused. Octavia handed her horse over to a waiting holster as she muttered about unruly servants and nasty herbs in the breakfast food.

Setting out early in the morning the large party of riders aimed to reach Corus just after lunch. At the crest of the hills that cupped the capital Octavia drew up her horse. Corus lay on the southern banks of the mighty Oloron River. The wealthier homes lined the bank to the north and the maze of the lower city lay to the south. The palace was the glittering crown of Tortall with its towers shining in the sunlight.

"It's not as pretty as Rajmuat but I suppose it will do." Octavia muttered and then urged her horse down to the great city gates.

"Next thing you know she start saying that our fashion sense isn't really boring." Clio laughed

"Gods I would pay to see that!" Vladimir exclaimed.

Meanwhile back in the Copper Isles…

Ulasim woke up feeling more depressed than ever. The almighty hang over he had didn't help the situation; neither did the fact that his father had just opened up the drapes and let in the blinding morning sun.

"I won't have this anymore Ulasim. You get out of bed and make yourself useful or I'll do it for you." He commanded. Ulasim rolled over in bed and covered his head with the blankets.

"Leave me alone." He mumbled from his hiding place. Nawat picked his son up by the ear and dragged him out of the room.

"Come on. I'm sure that Chenaol has a couple of hundred knives that you can sharpen for her." Nawat smiled evilly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Octavia rummaged through a dozen boxes and bags but she still couldn't find it.

"Vitorcine, I can't find the sparkles I bought to give to Dawn and Sky Crow!" She yelled frantically searching through a trunk of clothes. Vitorcine sighed. It was at times like this that she missed being a deputy to Aly.

"Octavia calm down. Yoyox and I will take you out to the marketplace were you can buy a tonne of shiny rock to appease Dawn Crow and his consort for a hundred year." Vitorcine neatened Octavia's ruffled hair and went to fetch Yoyox.

Half an hour later the trio was wandering the Corus marketplace. Octavia had stopped at a stall to inspect the gemstones laid out when she sensed someone watching her. The thief came up beside her; not a very good idea when she could have just glanced sideways and seen what he was about to do. The Rajmuat King of Thieves would have never let such a sloppy pickpocket operate on his turf. Perhaps it was because Octavia was a foreigner that the thief thought she would be an easy target. As he reached for her purse she loosened one of her wrist knives and, with a move too fast to watch, she levelled the razor sharp point at the man's nose, though she continued to search through the baskets of gemstones.

"Take you hands away from my purse before I give you a new nose." She turned to look at the man. He was young, about her age, with golden hair and bright blue eyes. He tried to back away but Yoyox grabbed him from behind and put a knife to his throat.

"Shall I spill his blood for you, Baroness? Just a little bit, to make the lesson stick." Yoyox snarled. The boy flinched when Yoyox gave Octavia her formal title; stealing from a noble spelt trouble for a thief. Octavia's eyes flicked to the crowd, the thief's allies were watching to see what she would do; as were the plainly clothed and uniformed Provost Guards.

"I'm sure the boy was only mesmerized by my beautiful sarong." Octavia said loudly, indicating her lime green clothing. This earned a few chuckles from the watching crowd. She re-sheathed her knife, opened her purse and flipped the pickpocket a coin. "Go and drink a mug of ale to steady your nerves." She added. The boy bowed and disappeared into the crowd which dispersed. Octavia picked up a satchel of rose quartz and payed for it. As the trio continued to wander around the market Octavia still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

Elsewhere in the Lower City…

The Rouge King Aram Raven shook his head at his son. Of all the people Adrian Raven could have stolen from he had to pick a damn Baroness. It seemed that he wasn't yet ready to return to the thieving world. The accident that had cheated Adrian out of the use of his right arm had also demoralised his confidence. Aram kicked himself for letting the boy pickpocket so soon. Had the lady not been generous enough to let him go Aram could have lost him. That was another thing that puzzled him. The Baroness, a girl no older than Adrian, had realised what Adrian was trying to do, pulled a knife on him in the blink of an eye, and yet let him go with a coin and a kind word. What an odd foreigner! He definitely had to meet this girl. Aram looked across the table at Adrian

"Cheer up boy! You survived." Aram said, pushing a cup of cider towards Adrian.

"I shouldn't have even…" Adrian stopped short as he glance at who had just walked through the door of the Dancing Dove. It was her! The Baroness and her two servants had entered his domain.

Octavia sat down at a table in the corner trying not laugh as Yoyox tried t order a cup of arak.

"It's okay Yoyox," She said patting the large mans hand, "We'll have three cups of apple cider, thank you." She told the women who had come to take their orders. Scanning the room, Vitorcine grew more and more uncomfortable. She didn't think that anyone in here wasn't a thief or a working woman, or both for that matter. Octavia sensed her maid becoming uneasy and tried to sooth her nerves.

"We won't be here for long. Just a quick drink and then we'll go." Octavia whispered. The serving woman came back with a message and a glass of wine for Octavia.

"The gentleman near the fireplace wishes ye well, my lady." She grunted with a strong northern accent. Octavia turned to look and smiled when she saw the young man from that morning. Yoyox reached for his knives but Octavia glared at him.

"You're forgetting that I'm not entirely useless myself." She muttered in his ear. Yoyox smiled evilly. He knew what she could do if challenged.

The room went silent as she walked up to the young man and his companion. The two bodyguards standing nearby, and the fact that the young man's companion was the only person in the room not openly carrying weapon told, Octavia who she was taking to. She smiled and bowed raka style to the older man, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Your majesty." Octavia addressed the man by his proper title. Aram laughed and motioned for her to sit.

"I assume that you know my son Adrian?" Aram inquired impishly.

"We have not been formally introduced." Octavia smiled taking Adrian's hand. She felt that something was wrong with him as soon as they touched. His right arm was tired and weak. She pulled her hand away and regarded him for a moment. "I am Baroness Octavia Wernlake of Tanair, daughter of Lord and Lady Wernlake. It is an honour Your Highness."

"The same Baroness Wernlake that was said to have challenged the Gods to save the Copper Isles Prince?" Aram raised his eyebrow. A blush crept its way onto Octavia's golden brown cheeks.

"I can assure you that my deeds have been greatly exaggerated." She replied. Adrain was shocked to see that she had blushed. Surely she knew that her reputation had spread this far north?

"Such a powerful healer." Aram commented. "Tell me, why should I let you go? You could be very useful to me." Yoyox jumped to his feet but was held back by two giants of men. Vitorcine sat where she was, a dagger pressed against her throat by the woman that had served them. Octavia smiled sweetly. She sensed a man coming up behind her.

"I would be awfully hard to keep locked up." Octavia swung around and grabbed the man by the throat. He was twice as big as her but no amount of muscle could help him as she drained the life out of him. He dropped to his knees and gasped for air, his face becoming grey. Aram was both fascinated and sickened.

"Enough." He said finally. Octavia released her captive who collapse into a ball on the floor. "You have proved you point." With a flick of his hand Octavia's companions were released. Adrian got to his feet and went to check on Octavia's victim.

"You have released my friends," Octavia announced, "One good turn deserves another." She turned and pulled Adrian face down to hers. Their lips met and Octavia pumped her magic into Adrian's wounded body. She repaired and strengthened his arm. Adrian felt his arm come back to life. He cupped Octavia's face in his hands to the astonishment of the room. For the first time in his life Aram gasped. Once Octavia had drawn the last of her magic out of Adrian the pair broke their kiss. Adrian still held on to her face, searching her eyes.

"You are truly amazing." He finally whispered, letting his hands drop slowly. She blushed again and turned to Aram.

"Truce?" She asked. Aram nodded and Send her on her way.

Back at in the Wernlake house…

Octavia placed the rose quartz stones into a shallow dish, which was set in front of the ebony statues of two crows. Beside this on her personal alter Octavia place a figure of Gunapi the Sunrose. She lit a stick of incense for the goddess and then returned to sit with Vitorcine who was still fuming about the day's events.

"Waste of power if you ask me. And did you really need to kiss him?" She grumbled. Octavia picked up her embroidery and resumed her work on what was to be her mother's Midwinter present.

"It was the easiest way to pour my magic in." She replied steadily. Vitorcine snorted.

"And it had nothing to do with the fact that you're angry at Ulasim?" This made Octavia flinch.

"Absolutely nothing, Ulasim has made his feeling for me abundantly clear, Vitorcine, and I would thank you to keep that nose of your's out of my business!" Octavia yelled, throwing her embroidery across the room and slamming the door as she left.

Octavia collapsed onto her bed, sobbing. She had liked the kiss; she had liked Adrian and that was the problem. Before she hadn't thought that there could be anyone else for her but Ulasim. Now, whenever she though about Adrian and his soft, full lips Octavia's heart did funny little summersaults. _How is it possible for such strong feeling to change so fast? _She wondered.

Yimosuat, Gempang Island, Copper isles…

Ulasim couldn't wait to get back home and hear from Octavia, who had finally started writing to him. He sat in the safe house with the rain beating down outside waiting for one of his mother's spies to report in with some information his mother didn't tell him what kind of information and he had learnt not to ask. The man finally arrived, given the first half of a code phrase Ulasim replied with the rest and was handed a sheaf of paper. He hurried off to a waiting boat and a warm bed in Rajmuat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Adrian called on Octavia almost daily. Her parents had gotten use to their daughter having unusual friend. Both Clio and Vladimir had learnt not to ask too many questions about their pasts. Adrian was puzzling to Clio tough. She had not seen Octavia behave towards another man in the same way she did to Adrian for years, except when Ulasim was concerned.

That day Adrian came to the house with a present for Octavia but she was not waiting for him. Instead of waiting for her in the courtyard he knocked on the front doors, which opened up onto pandemonium. The maid that had admitted him fetched Vitorcine who looked worse for wear. She took Adrian by the arm and steered him towards a side door.

"Honestly the girl acts as if the seamstress has the plague or something. Every fitting is a nightmare!" Vitorcine exclaimed in frustration as she sat Adrian down in a chair. Vladimir was sitting in an adjacent chair with a book in one had and a glass of wine in the other.

"Drinking so early in the morning." Adrian commented. Vladimir poured Adrian a glass and then returned to his book.

"You'd drink to if you had to deal with those two." Vladimir retorted jerking his head towards a door across the room. There was a loud shaming noise from behind the door and screaming voices.

"What have you got in there? A hurrok?" Adrian joked. Vladimir took a swig from his glass.

"More like an irate dragon and a rebellious griffin." Vladimir replied seriously. Now it was Adrian's turn to take a swig of wine. The door swung open and an angry Octavia stomped into the room wearing an eye catching sky blue dress.

"I look like a luarin!" She exclaimed as she looked herself over in the mirror, apparently oblivious to her company. Clio dress in a rose pink gown had followed her child into the room now scolded Octavia.

"You were born a luarin and it suited you just fine for ten years of your life." Clio snapped. The seamstress chased after both of them, trying in vain to finish her work. Finally she gave up and sat down next to Adrian. Vladimir passed her a cup of wine to sooth the poor woman's nerves as Octavia and Clio continued their argument.

"You can't possibly expect me to let you be presented to the King and Queen tonight dressed in a sarong like…like a savage!" Clio cried. Octavia opened her mouth to reply with several colourful words that Aly had taught her when she noticed Adrian.

"What do you think?" She asked rotating around so that he could get a good look. Her gown left her shoulders revealed as well as her cleavage. Her skin glowed against the sky blue muslin. The dress then blossomed into a flowing wide skirt, accentuating her hourglass figure. Adrian took it all in and smiled. _She looks like the Mother Goddess in her most beautiful form_, he thought.

"You look beautiful whatever you are dressed in, as you well know." He replied. Satisfied, Octavia beckoned to the seamstress and returned to the dressing room. Clio brought up the rear and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks for that. I sometimes wonder where taking her away from Ulasim was a good idea." Vladimir sighed. Adrian was puzzled.

"Who is Ulasim?" He asked. Vladimir looked at him also confused.

"Octavia hasn't told you about him? They were inseparable back in the Copper Isle, he was like her rock; a good calming force on her. But now, without him, she's become reckless." Vladimir shook his head, troubled over what his daughter might do next. He prayed that she did not insult someone with power. Adrian was upset by this revelation that there was another man in Octavia's life. He had always suspected but that she had never told him was hard to take. He left Vladimir with Octavia's present and went walking through the city to think.

Later that night at the Royal Palace…

Octavia was sad the Adrian didn't stay to talk to her properly but the black pear necklace and matching earrings that he left for her more than made up for his absence. She would still pout when she next say him. That's what was different between Ulasim and Adrian. Ulasim saw her soul, naked and pure. With Adrian Octavia could be different. She could be dramatic and impish without having to worry about whether Adrian would be upset by it. Sometimes she struggled to keep up with him. She smiled as she neatened her appearance in the mirror placed the chambers outside the Queen's Ballroom's great doors, waiting to descend the Great Stair. Her ringlets of hair cascaded from the top of her head to her shoulder. Her parents were there too, talking to other parents who were there to present their daughter in hope of making good marriages.

Clio and Vladimir went ahead of her, leaving Octavia to descend the Great Stairs alone. The herald stepped forward and gave her title;

"Lady Octavia of Wernlake, Baroness of Tanair, Royal Healer for Queen Dovasary Haiming Temaida Balitang of the Copper Isles." He bowed as Octavia passed him and began her journey from the door, along the scarlet runner, to the throne to kneel in front of the royal family. She had really hoped that they would leave off that last bit. King Jonathan and Queen Thayet looked awe-inspiring on their thrones. Octavia curtsied deeply.

"It was good of our island cousin to lend such a jewel to adorn our court." Jon said passively. Octavia looked up at the smiling monarchs.

"His majesty is very kind." She replied diplomatically. The young Prince Francis, Jon's grandson and second-in-line to the throne, stepped forward.

"So young for such an important position." He looked Octavia over. Octavia raised herself slowly out of her curtsy and men the young man's eyes.

"Her majesty does not look judge by looks or age. She judges by talent and loyalty." She responded steadily. Francis hid a smile.

"Of course, as should all rulers." The Queen said. With a wave of the kings hand Octavia was dismissed.

At home Octavia would have been in the thick of it. Talking with the queen and the other ladies of the court or dancing for hours on end. But here among stranger Octavia felt isolated. She talked mostly with scholars or other mages who were only interested in what she knew of raka magic. When the court moved into the dinning hall she was partnered with a rather shy young gentleman who was nervous about having to talk with a girl. Once dinner was over Octavia wandered out into a terrace and down into a magnificent rose garden.

Octavia wasn't the only one who had thought to escape the chaos of the party. Rikash Salmalin sat on a bench reading a book of Yamani Legends. Because Rikash was wearing a spell that kept him hidden Octavia did not notice him until she went to sit down on the same bench, onto of Rikash.

"Oh I'm sorry!" She cried startled by the sudden appearance of the handsome boy. "I didn't realise anyone else was out here." Rikash was captivated by the beauty that stood before him. Octavia was unnerved by the way he stared at her so (like most great beauties Octavia didn't think that she was remarkably good looking). Recovering from his stupor Rikash hurried to introduce himself to the goddess in front of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Intermission:

So our dear heroine Octavia has met three of her four lovers;

There is Ulasim, her sky, who knows Octavia's heart and whose love for her is pure.

Rikash is Octavia's rock as he gives her purpose and direction. The moon has to have a horizon she can hide behind.

The Prince of Thieves, Adrian, appeals to Octavia's soul, brightening up her life when ever he is with her. He soars with her as her stars, the moon's eternal companions.

Then the unknown partner, the Sun, he has yet to appear in our little tale but be assured that he will. And he shall bring with him a whole lot of trouble; for everyone knows that no matter how hard the sun tries it can never catch the moon.

Each one completes a different part of Octavia but only one of them can be her true lover. So who will it be?

**I know who it's going to be but what's your opinion? Who are you gunning for?**


	11. Chapter 11

Ulasim rode fast to reach Corus before the Great City Gates were closed for the night. He didn't want to spend the night in an inn. He had wanted his visit to remain a secret but with Octavia's new friend, the prince of thieves, that would be difficult. To add to that it was Beltane, the festival where couples jump over the fires to ensure a good harvest. The crowds were hard to negotiate through. He dropped his horse off at the Wernlake townhouse Vitorcine directed him to a small, out of the way inn where he could find Octavia.

He was stopped at the door to the Dancing dove by two giants of men. They asked him his business and reluctantly he told them that he was there to see the Baroness Octavia.

"Ye best not use her title 'round here, she hates it. And I would sooner crow a dragon than that one when she be angry." One of the guards warned him.

"I'll keep that in mind." He replied as they let him into the alehouse. His heart pounded harder as he spotted Octavia. She was nestled into the far corner of the room, laughing merrily as a tall gentleman with Scaran heritage whispered in her ear. Yoyox sat nearby, playing dice with thieves loyal to the Rouge. Ulasim watched her for a while, unsure whether to approach or not. During this time the people around Ulaim became suspicion of him presence. One man slipped behind the stranger and snaked a knife up to the raka's throat.

"I wouldn't be getting any funny ideas if I was ye. The lady with his highness is a powerful mage; could kill you with her eyes." He whispered in a hoarse voice. Ulasim let the man drag him over to Octavia and Adrian. Octavia cried with delight as she say the stranger that one of Adrian's men hand brought over. She jumped up and hugged Ulasim. The knife around his neck disappeared and Ulasim was treated like an honoured guest.

After Octavia and Ulasim left Adrian retired to his room. Octavia had acted so differently when Ulasim arrived. The fire that she had in her eyes was diminished. She turned from a wild jaguar into a tame little kitten. Adrian wasn't sure that he liked this new side of her. He definitely did not like Ulasim. They competed for Octavia's love; of course they couldn't be best friends. But Adrian had a plan to make Octavia his forever.


	12. Chapter 12

Octavia searched through the endless piles of paper staked on Rikash's desk. She was searching for a blank scrap to write on when she came across a drawing. Rikash had done a portrait of her without Octavia knowing.

"What's this then?" She asked mischievously. Rikash snatched at the picture but Octavia had other ideas she folded it up quickly and shoved it down into her breast band. Rikash was not impressed. He was embarrassed that Octavia had discovered his portrait and mortified that she would not reciprocate his love for her. This was far from the truth. Octavia was passionate about her rock. Rikash gave her a purpose for being neither Ulasim nor Adrian could. His passion for life was like a drug to her.

"Give it back Octavia!" Rikash growled. She stepped nimbly out of his reach as he lunged at her. She was out of the door and down the hall before he could catch her. Rikash had two advantages over Octavia. Firstly he could change form into any animal that he desired, which he did so now. Taking the shape of a hyena he began to use he second advantage; He had spent all of his life in the palace, Octavia had not. He knew how to get around her and block her escape. This Octavia knew.

Her snug sarong hobbled her ability to run at her fastest. She hitched it up to above her knee and sped on. She soon realized that running faster was not a good idea. She became lost and could sense Rikash closing in on her. Then Rikash, realizing where Octavia was heading even before she did, cut through a side passage and increased his sped. Octavia burst through a set of double doors and stopped dead in her tracks. _Of all the cotton-picking places I could have run into! _She screamed mentally.

"Your highness, lady knight, pages, squires." She said, bobbing a curtsy to the dining hall for the knights-in-training. Some of the boys, including the prince, ogled at her bear legs. This she ignored. Alanna the Lioness and training master for the pages of Tortall tried to hide a smirk at this abrupt entrance and Octavia's strange attire.

"What can I do for you Baroness Wernlake?" Alanna asked cordially. Octavia spotted a backdoor which probably led to the kitchen. She headed in that direction.

"Nothing Lady Knight, I thank you but I'm just ah… passing through as it were." Octavia had almost reached the door when she heard a bloody-curdling growl. Using his powerful snout Rikash nudged the door open. He advanced on Octavia, his eyes locked with hers.

Octavia knew the only way out, but if she chose to take that way she would probably never live it down… _It's time these luarin learned that I'm not just a pretty face_, she told herself. She flexed her powerful legs and back flipped out of Rikash's reach and onto the table behind her. Startled pages scrambled to save their dinner as she cart-wheeled her way down the long table. Rikash scrambled to the end of the table. Octavia flicked herself off of the table and with a summersault in the air landed on the table over the aisle. She teetered on the end as Rikash stood below, waiting patiently. She admitted defeat. Flipping herself off of the table she landed feet first and brought out the folded paper. Rikash advanced on her victoriously.

"Fine," She said holding the paper in her hand, "You win." Calling on her powerful gift she superheated her palm. The paper burst into flames. Rikash gave a yip with satisfaction and left the dinning hall. Octavia bowled raka style to their audience and ran out the way she came in.

Later back home…

It had taken a shorter amount of time for Clio to find out what happened than Octavia had anticipated. Clio was furious. She banned Octavia from setting foot outside the house for a month and she banned Rikash from visiting. That was Octavia's last straw. She didn't mind having privileges revoked but no one in the world was going to stop her from seeing Rikash. He was her rock; how could she survive without her rock? She became so angry that she lost control of her Gift and shattered one of the sitting rooms expensive glass windows. That shocked even her. She was a healer; she wasn't supposed to be able to shatter glass.

Ulasim knew what to do. Octavia needed to be taken away from all of this. And so his plan came together and with help from his grandmother, Adrian and Rikash the four companions resolved to set out for the Tortallan desert, home of the Bazhir.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews Time Wolf and Between 2 Worlds. Feel free to write as many as you want!**

Octavia hated the dry heat of the Great Southern Desert. It dried out her skin and left her irritable. She longed for the hot, steamy jungles of the Copper Isles. The burnoose that protected her face from the sharp winds and grinding sand was chaffing. Still, it was better than what life in Corus. She could brave the dangers of the desert better than she could stand home detention. Ulasim sensed a change in Octavia and he realized that she would never be his alone. They came to an agreement not to renew their courtship. They loved each other, but realized that, though they would be with each other forever, being lovers was not what either of them wanted.

The Bloody Hawk tribe, after feasting the night before as celebration of their new guest, the Shang Raven, was starting their daily activities when the four riders were spotted by a sentry. The strangers were surrounded by warriors and led back to the waiting chief and shamans. Kara sensed Octavia's powerful gift before the strangers were within viewing distance. Ulasim took charge at the group was led to the Chief of the tribe. Octavia stayed back. Once Chief Halef Seif had read Alanna's letter of introduction he welcomed the newcomers to the Bloody Hawk tribe.

The Shang Raven, Warrick Black, watched Octavia with interest. She was beautiful underneath her burnoose; he could hardly keep his eyes off of her. Her copper skin, lighter than his own, glowed in the sunlight. She was like a raka goddess; he wondered if she was a follower of his father. Maybe, Kyprioth was patron to the Copper isles. Warrick had only discovered the identity of his father once he had completed his Shang training. The Trickster God had hidden Warrick's wild magic as well so that he might be able to become a Shang warrior. He was the first ever to have the Gift, even if it manifested itself in an assortment of strange ways.

The man who introduced himself as Ulasim looked like her brother except that the boy was part crow and the lovely Octavia was not. She was something else. Warrick could see that she was god-touched just by watching the way magic and people were attracted to her. She introduced herself as a healer but he saw that her magic could be bent to fit her will in anyway she wanted.

Warrick could tell straight away that the mage Rikash would be a problem if he wished to pursue Octavia. Why would such a goddess be interested in a bookworm like Rikash, who was more interested in archaic magic than the beauty next to him? Adrian would be Warrick's true competition. The man was obviously a warrior, with the outline f knives visible beneath his clothes. He watched the crowd that had come to welcome the newcomers with hard eyes. Warrick also noted that he never left Octavia's side. When Adrian noticed the Shang Warrior watching him intently the thief gave Warrick a menacing glare. Octavia caught this warning from Adrian and looked to see who he had been staring at. Warrick's heart skipped a beat when Octavia smiled at him. She elbowed Adrian in the ribs and walked over to Warrick.

"My name is Octavia." She said pleasantly, extending her hand to the stranger.

"Baroness Octavia Wernlake. I have heard of you." Warrick replied. Octavia blushed and put her hands on her hips. Warrick fought to hold back laughter as Octavia berated him for using her title.

"Forgive me Octavia," He held up his hands in surrender, "if you don't use my title then I shan't use yours. Instead of calling me the Shang Raven I insist that you call me Warrick." Octavia sideswiped at Adrian who was just about to make a rude comment.

"Very well Warrick. We have a deal." She smiled at the Shang Raven.

**So there you have it; the fourth contender in the race for Octavia's heart. Of course, now that Ulasim has accepted his role as Octavia's 'brother', there are only three suitors left. But I've got something earth shattering coming up for Octavia and by the time I'm finished there will only be one of them left. What is the big secret? You're just going to have to wait and find out…**

Back at the Wernlake house in Corus…

"I'm sure that Octavia couldn't help but be taken by Damian as we all have." Clio assured Lady Kennan. Lord Cleon of Kennan sat with his son, Damian of Tasride, and Lord Wernlake talking of the up coming Midwinter festivities. Damian had past his Ordeal of Knighthood last year and was now a knight of the realm. Cleon had always wanted his son to marry for love. When he heard how Damian spoke of Octavia he could not help but agree to approach her parents about the marriage. After the wild rumors that had been circulating around court regarding her daughter Clio was more than happy to give her permission. It was high tie that Octavia accepted her role as a bride and wife. Clio would make her daughter see that Damian was a good match. Octavia would understand her place or else.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Octavia was discussing midwife techniques with the two shamans of the Bloody Hawk tribe, Kara and Kourrem, when the hunting party limped back into camp. Hill bandits had ambushed them. They had taken a few younger men hostage and badly injured the remaining. Octavia almost fainted when she saw Adrian. He was pale from loss of blood and the sword wound on his side was bleeding sluggishly. Her blood boiled in her veins as she helped to tend to the wounded. Adrian couldn't her hand as she finished working on him.

"Don't let your rage lead you to something you'll regret." He croaked. Octavia helped him to sit up and drink from a flask of water. She had to fight hard not to let her Gift escape from her grasp.

"It's hard Adrian. There's too much of it to control." She told him frankly. He didn't hear though for he had fainted from pain and exhaustion. Ulasim on the other hand did hear her reply. He tried to stop her as she left the tent. He reminded her off her duty to the sick.

"The warriors of the tribe will get their people back. You don't have to get involved." He growled, grabbing her arm. This was a mistake. Octavia needed only a touch to sent Ulasim flying metres away. She radiated power, whipping the wind into frenzy. The men of the tribe that were preparing to go and rescue their men tried in vain to stop Octavia. She just disposed of them like Ulasim. Warrick watched from afar as she walked off to confront the hill bandits. In fact most of the tribe followed her to watch, try and intervene, or help, depending on their nature.

**I don't know if you guys know the song "One of my Kind" by Rouge Traders vs. INXS but I had it playing on loop when I wrote this next section so it's suppose to be listened to that…**

Octavia blocked the bandits escape by sending out a magical barrier in front of her. When the criminals realised that she had trapped them they turned on her. The first few she dealt with by blowing them away with raw magic but when she saw what they had done to the poor men that had been captured she became numb. The bazhir men, some only her age, had been beaten to near death and tied to the back of the bandits' horses. Those that couldn't walk were simply left to drag along the ground. It was then that Octavia became creative. She had never performed a curse before but she knew several ones that would make her lesson stick. To bind the spell she sliced both of her palms and, using her blood, began to work her magic. The next man to come at her she levitated into the air. Shouting ancient incantations she tore at his mind, picking out all of his memorise, everything that made him who he was, and with a clench of her hand she crushed them.

She used this spell on several other bandits as well. Once all of his men had been dispatched the leader of the raiding party came forward to challenge Octavia. She smiled evilly, bearing all of her teeth.

"For you I have saved the best till last." She called above the roar of the winds that surrounded the pair.

"It is not I who shall being dying today girly." He menaced, slashing at her with his swords. She sensed Adrian's blood on the tip of that hateful weapon as she sent it flying from her enemy's grip.

"Who said anything about dying?"

She raised her hands, send her magic out in waves that caught the man and help him hostage. She raked trough his mind until she found the memorise he had of every life that sword had taken. Octavia moulded his mind, making those memorise the sole subject of his entire being. She would torture him with those memorise and others, of monsters and demons until he wanted to claw his own eyes out just to make them stop. As she let her blood bind her magic she did not notice that it had changed colour; from crimson red to bright copper with flashes of gold and silver…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Octavia opened her eyes to see a woman with copper hair and purple eyes kneeling beside her. Alanna smiled at Octavia as she checked the bandages on the young girl's hands.

"You keep pulling stunts like that and you'll be a legend before you know it; where you want it or not." Alanna informed her. Octavia turned her head away from those bright purple eyes. It was not the knowledge of what she had done that haunted her. She felt no regret, no remorse; only sadness. Octavia believed that she would never again feel guilty again. That ate at her. Something had changed inside of her…

"What did you do with the leftovers?" she heard herself ask. Alanna placed a soothing hand on Octavia's cheek.

"We have them dosed up. We'll be returning them to Corus to face justice when I take the pages and squires back from their expedition." The knight replied steadily. She left Octavia alone and went to talk to Halef Seif. She had a frightening feeling that there was something very wrong with the Baroness.

Octavia was able to dress herself and leave the tent in search of food. People tended to avoid her as she made her way across camp, back to her own tent. Ulasim sat by a small fire talking to Prince Francis and Rikash. She couldn't make herself talk to them. She couldn't even approach them. Adrian walked up behind her and took her hand. She flinched and pulled anyway.

"I have to go." Octavia muttered. She ran off before Adrian could stop her. Deep into the desert she sprinted, not stopping for anything. Octavia's body finally gave up as she topped a ridge. Collapsing onto a nearby rock she gave into her exhaustion.

When she woke it was not to the sight of her tent, or even to the landscape of the desert. Octavia lay on a bed of large pillows in a grand pavilion. The ceiling was so high up that Octavia could se clouds floating among the beams.

"It's alright. You're safe." Kyprioth assured Octavia as she surveyed her company. The Graveyard Hag sat awkwardly atop nearby pile of pillows while Gunapi the Sunrose conferred softly with the Mother Goddess. Octavia raised her eyebrow at the Trickster God.

"I know that mortals can not lie to Gods but I'm pretty sure that isn't a two-way thing. With this many divine being here to talk to little old me I'm guessing that I'd probably be safer sitting in a pit full of snakes. No offence." She replied steadily. The Graveyard Hag cackled.

"If that's not part of you I don't know what is." She said to her fellow trickster. Octavia was confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked but the goddess shook her head.

"You can't start a tale in the middle and expect to understand it." This answer just puzzled Octavia further. Gunapi came and sat beside her follower.

"Goddess, please, why am I here?" Octavia pleaded. Gunapi took her hand and then looked to the Mother Goddess who nodded.

"My child we must tell you something. And you must not interrupt," Gunapi said holding a finger to Octavia's lips, "because it is very important that you learn the truth."

"It started before you came along. Lady Wernlake realised soon after she married that she couldn't have children. She prayed desperately to me for guidance." The Mother Goddess sighed, shaking her head. "But I was over the other side of the world and could not hear her pleas."

"However, I did," Gunapi said, "and it was a golden opportunity. You know how the world has changed since the immortals have returned. Mortals have lost hope; they were desperate ad felt alone."

"The mortals had forgotten that it was their dreams that create the immortals. They blamed us but it was they who brought this upon themselves." The Graveyard Hag growled. "You were created to change all of that." Octavia was startled.

"The Gods decided to dream up our own immortal, one that would be able to reach mortals in their hours of need; a creature that would be the keeper of secrets, of justice and of beauty." Kyprioth's words spoke to Octavia's soul. She was that being; in her heart she knew it. "You were to have qualities that we did not posses; compassion where necessary and empathy, though perhaps not as much as some mortals have. Once we had given you life we placed you with Clio for safe keeping. You were supposed to be revealed on your 17th birthday. But…"

"But you had joined with Ulasim. His mortal blood had mixed with your's." Gunapi finished. Octavia felt the shock of what she had done hit her. She had poisoned her own blood just so she could fit in? She wanted to tear that part of her out. Octavia had destroyed the Gods' great gift to mortals. How could she have done that?

"I didn't mean to…" She stammered, shaking violently. Gunapi soothed Octavia's nerves.

"It's alright. That's what we're here for." The goddess cooed softly.

It took what felt like hours for the four Gods to collect what was left of Ulasim's spirit. Octavia watched as they infused that part of her into a large emerald that fit neatly in the palm of her hand. Gunapi made a chain out of copper with heat from her volcanoes and told Octavia to keep the jewel close by her always. Octavia drifted off to sleep clutching her precious gift close to her chest.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Rikash found her in the morning but couldn't rouse her. He took her back to camp but nothing anyone did could wake her. When she was finally released by the Gods she was back in Corus in her own bedroom. She screamed as she woke up from the dream that had haunted her for the past few years. The dream had changed. Now instead of a woman attacking her it was a man with red hair and elegant clothes; it was strange, for that had never happened before. Octavia reached for the jewel at her throat to calm her nerves. Vitorcine burst into the room in a fuss.

"Thank the Gods your awake." She cried sweeping Octavia up in a fierce hug. Clio rushed in just behind Vitorcine weeping openly.

"We thought we had lost you!" Clio blubbered, kissing her daughter frantically.

After more hugs and crying Octavia managed to shoo the two women out of her room so that she could get dressed. She chose her favourite lime green sarong and a bright purple sash. Octavia hoped that the Gods didn't expect her to go naked after she revealed herself. She loved clothes too much to give them up entirely.

Ulasim and Yoyox escorted her down to the Dancing Dove to visit Adrian. She didn't like the fact that many people in the crowds were watching her. She was use to the usual thief keeping an eye on her in case anything untoward should happen. But there were law-abiding citizens that were also taking an interest in her.

"I'd be wary if I were you." Adrian told her after she confided her fears to him. Octavia raised her eyebrows at him. "People heard about what you did in the desert. And after we brought you back here, apparently dead to the world, people start to whisper about being god-touched." He said in answer to her silent question. Warrick gave Octavia a sideways smile.

"Seems to me that's the only explanation as to your whereabouts after you, ah, disappeared, so to speak. So are you going to tell us about it?" Warrick inquired. Octavia caught his eyes and held them with her own. In the he saw a great power, vast and terrible power, and it frightened him. He looked away.

"I'm feeling tired," she sighed deeply, "can we go home?"

Midwinter celebrations; the royal palace…

Octavia laughed as Rikash twirled her around the dance floor. Finally she had to rest her poor feet. She sat down in a quiet corner. Octavia found it hard to talk to the other young ladies as they always seemed scared of her. Prince Francis came to sit next to her bringing with him the young knight Damian. Octavia had met her proposed suitor a few weeks before hand. Only once the man was out of ear shot did her berate her parents for their high handedness. Though she had not openly refused Damian she knew that she would never marry him. Clio was outraged and threatened to disown her. Octavia reminded Clio that she was not dependent upon her and Vladimir for support and that she was wealthy in her own right. So she left it up to her parents to break the bad news to the Kennan nobles. Clio thought that with time her stubborn daughter would come around so Damian still persisted in his courting of Octavia.

"Your Highness is not dancing?" she asked mischievously.

"It would be rude of me to leave you alone, beside my grandfather wishes that you be reminded at all times of his generous offer." Francis grinned. The King had offered to reward Octavia handsomely if she agreed to stay in Tortall but no amount of money could tempt her.

"But surely you should like to dance with one of the lovely young ladies Damian?" She turned her gaze to the Prince's companion. Damian blushed slightly and cleared his throat.

"I am quiet happy where I am." He said earnestly.

"Very well, I shall socialize for the three of us." Octavia sighed and got to her feet. Walking over to where Rikash was talking to his mother, the Wild Mage, and the Lady Knight Keladry she missed Ulasim's and Adrian's company. Ulasim had decided to skip the royal banquet and join Adrian in the festivities being held in the Lower City. Rikash smiled at her and handed her a drink. Octavia's head began to spin; the memories of hundreds versions of the same nightmare flooded back to her. She turned to see Damian walking towards her, smiling.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She screamed as a sharp knife plunged into her side. Everyone turned to stare. Rikash grabbed a hold of her. Octavia looked at her side but it was not bleeding, there was no weapon. Then a blow hit her head making her scream again.

"What's wrong?" Rikash asked frantically. Octavia closed her eyes and saw a dark alleyway in the Lower City. Adrian and she were surrounded by men in black clothes. Her side was bleeding heavily and Adrian was limping. Rage boiled her veins. Ulasim, she was feeling what Ulasim was feeling…

Her eyes snapped open and she pulled herself out of Rikash's grip. Alanna tried to get her to sit down but the air around Octavia began to hum. The windows rattled violently as Octavia walked across the room to the balcony doors. The doors burst off their hinges as she raised her hands. Rikash grabbed at her desperately. When his eyes met hers he saw that they had turned into gaping pits, so black that they appeared endless. He staggered backwards, away from that horrible sight. Octavia throw up a shield of bright light and when it faded she had disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Octavia landed silently at the opposite end of the alleyway to her target. Ulasim and Adrian were fighting bravely but it was obvious that they were overwhelmed. She strolled towards the first unknown assassin and, grabbing him by the throat, sucked the life right out of him. Others that came at her also perished. From reading the memorise of those that she killed she was able to single out their leader. She knocked him out and dispatched anyone else who challenged her. Turning to look for her sky and stars she found Adrian kneeling beside Ulasim's body.

"Pick him up." She said emotionlessly. Adrian stared at her, his eyes full of tears.

"What?" He stammered. Octavia placed her had lightly on his shoulder. Quickly she communicated her intention to Adrian mind to mind. She hauled the unconscious assassin onto a nearby horse and helped Adrian to do the same with Ulasim.

Back at the palace…

Everyone was huddled into small groups, talking about what had just happened. The King had sent people to try and find Octavia. Clio sat slumped in a chair. She had fainted during the ordeal. Rikash paced incessantly in front of the royal thrones as they waited in the Queen's Ballroom for news. Suddenly the Great Doors burst wide open and two soldiers came flying down the stairs. Octavia followed them as did Adrian and Warrick, both of the young men carried people. Adrian supported Ulasim and Warrick hauled a stranger in black clothes. As soon as Octavia entered the room all of the crystal chandeliers that adorned the room began to vibrate, as too did the grand glass windows. She stopped in front of the King and Queen regarding the monarchs for a moment.

"It is treasonous for someone below the King and Queen to not act properly towards their ranks." Vladimir hissed at Octavia. She snapped her head towards him and smiled slowly.

"Well then, it's good that I'm not below them isn't it?" she said. There were gasps and cries of outrage from all around the room. Octavia raised her hands out to her sides and brought them together in front of her. There was a crashing sound as the crystal chandeliers shattered into a million fragments and speed towards Octavia's outstretched hands. They formed a giant globe of molten crystal that shaped itself into a backless throne and settled to the ground. Warrick place his captive on the ground and positioned the chair behind Octavia so that she could sit down. She hesitated for a moment and then smiled at Rikash.

"You know, it's not just enough to say that you're not mortal. I really should show you all what I mean." Octavia mused. She clenched her hands at her side and released her magic. There was a long bone crunching sound and then, with a flare of bright light two bat-like wings appeared on Octavia's back. Sliver bones could be seen beneath the thin tissue membrane that covered her wings. Flexing them, Octavia sighed gratefully. "That's much better." She took her throne, folding her wings up so that they would not get in the way.

King Jonathan reached for the dominion jewel in a pouch at his waist.

"I wouldn't waste your power," Octavia remarked absentmindedly, "Unlike other immortals I was dreamed by the Gods. Since they do not comprehend the idea of mortality as humans do I am unable to die as other immortals." Thayet placed a hand on her husband's arm.

"What is your purpose in coming here creature?" she asked.

"Octavia is fine." Octavia replied. Thayet took the hint.

"Very well, Octavia, what do you want with us?" The Queen asked again.

"I wish to bring justice upon the killed of the mortal Ulasim Crow." Octavia growled menacingly.

Alanna rushed forward to take her grandson from Adrian.

"He can't be dead," She wept, "he is still warm." Octavia shed a tear at the sight of Alanna cradling her grandson.

"The mortal part of him is; the other half lives on as it is immortal like me." Octavia explained, clutching the emerald at her neck. Rikash came to stand beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Who is this murderer?" he muttered, shaking with anger. Octavia pointed at Damian of Kennan. Warrick brought the knight forwards. He struggled but to no avail.

"Is there any proof of these accusations?" Cleon demanded. He knew that his son would never do anything like what he was being accused of.

"Love makes fools of us all." Octavia told Cleon openly, silencing him. Adrian dragged their prisoner forward until he was kneeling in front of Octavia. "But I knew that my word would not be enough, even though I can read everything in a mortal's mind. So I brought proof." She settled her hand on top of the man's head and sent her magic coursing through his mind. Finding the memory she wanted she projected it into the minds of every person in the room. They watched through the assassin's eyes as Damian gave him instructions about what to do and payment for the job. As she released her captive soldiers where brought forward to arrest Damian.

Octavia stood up and her head began to spin. She was dragged from the mortal realm into the divine realm to collapse in front of Mithros and the Great Mother Goddess. Beside her lay Ulasim. He looked as if he was sleeping.

"You asked to be heard." Mithros raised his eyebrow. Octavia turned to the Black God to plead her case.

"He is not dead. Nor can he die while I live. We are joined, he and I, now and forever." She said hesitantly. The Black God nodded his head in understanding.

"We will let him live but he must choose." The Great Mother Goddess explained. Ulasim gasped and spluttered, sucking in air. "Well boy? You can either enter the Peaceful Realm or return to the Mortal Realm." Ulasim sat up and stared at the Goddess.

"Great Lady, there is not choice. I will stay with Octavia, for she is my soul's sister." He replied steadily.

"There is a condition. You can not go back as a mortal, that part of you is dead." Gunapi clarified the situation. Octavia reached for Ulasim, knowing what the Gods were demanding of him.

"I would have to become an immortal, like Octavia." He muttered. Gunapi nodded solemnly. Ulasim looked to his sister. Though her expression was blank he could see the smile in her eyes, one which he returned openly. He knew they had many more adventures ahead of them. "The first time we meet I knew my life would never be the same again."

"The first time I meet you, all I could think about was your dorky hair cut." She laughed.

**The End**


End file.
